


Captured Apprentice- Kylo Ren X Reader

by MelanieRose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, SINnamon roll, Smut, lots of fluff, probably some angst he's pretty evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieRose/pseuds/MelanieRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small village is raided by the First Order, and all the inhabitants are killed- except one, a young woman who caught Kylo's attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pretty big Star Wars fan. This is really my first fanfic, so it might not be very good... but we'll see.

You woke up with a shocked jolt, to the sound of terrified screams and blaster fire. 

Everything was blurry, and red lights flashed brightly as you stood up and made your way to the window to see what was happening. 

Stormtroopers were everywhere- on the streets, in yards, breaking down doors, in windows, everywhere you looked there was a group of stormtroopers. Some were moving people. Some were standing guard. Some were shooting. 

Looking down, you gasped in shock as you saw one kick down your door and lead three others in. You rushed to hide somewhere, but you lived in a very small apartment and there weren't a lot of places to hide, so you settled on climbing up into the top shelf of the empty pantry. It felt very unstable and cramped, and you didn't fit nearly as well as you had when you were a child, but it was good enough. You prayed silently that your mother and baby brother had already escaped. They weren't in their room when you rushed past their doorway. 

Voices shouted from some downstairs apartments. Two distinct sounds could be made out- the commanding voices of stormtroopers and the terrified screams of your neighbours' children. You heard two shots being fired, and the anguished scream of your neighbour as her children were killed. Some muffled words could be understood. "No, no, I don't! ...-never heard anything of it-...Please, stop-..." One more blaster shot silenced her. 

Footsteps pounded on the stairs outside your door, and a loud crash sounded as your door was kicked down. You bit back terrified sobs and tried to stay as still as possible for as long as it would take for them to pass. One shot from a blaster was fired, but you couldn't see where to. It was probably intended to wake anyone who might somehow be still asleep. 

"I'll check this place, you guys search upstairs. There doesn't seem to be much in here." The footsteps of two of the men travelled up the stairs and broke down another door. 

The other one moved around your apartment, turning things over, shattering glass items, invading your personal home. You held your breath as he came near the pantry you were curled up in... 

He passed and ran up the stairs. 

_I have to get out of here,_ you thought.

Carefully, silently, you climbed out of the top shelf and ran back to your room. You put on your shoes, and a pair of socks around them to silence your steps. You listened carefully to make sure they were still somewhere else, and then quietly stepped out of your door and into the staircase. You stood in the doorway of one of your downstairs neighbours for partial cover as you waited for a chance to get out.

While you were inside their home, you looked around the room for a quick moment. Your neighbours, your best friends, were all dead on the floor with huge burns and blaster shots on their bodies. It took everything in you not to scream or vomit...

You closed your eyes and tried to find whether anyone was outside. You couldn't hear anyone or sense any presence, so you took a deep breath and ran outside, moving as fast as you could toward the forest nearby. There you could hide. There you could be safe.

As you ran, you caught a glimpse of two bodies. A woman and a baby. An empty water bucket lay on the ground near them with the water spilled everywhere. Presumably, the woman had gone to get water to cook breakfast in the morning and had gotten caught by the stormtroopers in the early stages of their raid...

You heard the sound of a blaster, and agony erupted from your leg as you collapsed on the ground. Gasping, you looked back to see a massive burn and a chunk of melted flesh on your calf, prohibiting even a slight chance of you ever walking again.

A deep, nearly mechanical voice approached behind you as you vision began to darken, saying, "Spare this one. She could be useful..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

What felt like both moments and centuries later, you woke up. Dazed, you remembered the events of a terrible dream you'd had that night. Of course, it was just a dream, your mom and baby brother were perfectly fine, asleep in the next room. She would wake up soon and make you a small breakfast as usual and you'd go on to your daily chores.

You moved to get up.

...you couldn't move.

Extreme burning pain shot through your leg and you cried out. Flashbacks of the events of last night crashed down on you as you realised that none of it was a dream, your village had been raided, you had been captured, and you saw your mother and her baby dead on the ground.

Sobs echoed in your lonely room. You were tied down and couldn't move to cover your face or anything, which made you feel even more miserable.

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back. All you wanted was to die and bring back your family.

You sensed a presence, and soon after you did, a door opened. Quiet, calm footsteps approached you from behind and moved around to stop in front of you.

The silence was crushing as you waited for something to happen with your eyes squeezed tight shut. As nothing did, you opened your eyes to see in front of you crouched a tall man in a mask and hooded robes. Even crouched down he was nearly at your level- or, rather, the level of your restraints.

After several moments of you staring at him, taking him in, trying to figure out what was happening, _waiting_ , you finally spoke first. "Who are you and why am I here?"

"I think you already know the answer to both those questions." His voice was very deep, mechanically changed through his mask. "But I'll tell you anyway. My name is Ren. Or, at least, the name most people call me is Ren. I could sense your presence as you tried to run away, and you seemed strong in the Force compared to others in your village. I had my troops spare you and we captured you. I've been looking for an apprentice, and you're exactly what I need."

"Why the _fuck_ would I ever join you?" you spat, angered by his calmness and how he seemed to think he owned you.

"You'll know in time. For now, you need rest, to let that leg heal for a while before you try to move."

You knew full well it would never heal, and you could sense that he knew it too. You had a million things to say to him, none of them positive, and really wanted nothing more than for him to have killed you.

You leaned your head back and closed your eyes again, and heard him crouch down next to you.

"So beautiful..." you heard him whisper, so quietly not even his mask's voice changer picked it up. You decided not to say anything in response, perhaps he hadn't even said it.

"...You and your troops killed my friends, my family, took away everything I've ever known. Just kill me now, I'm never going to work with you."

"I could, if I wanted to it would take nearly nothing. But I don't want to. I need you."

He reached out and stroked your hair. It set off an alarm in your mind, but at the same time felt oddly, horribly comforting. You could feel a subtle mind-trick at work, but allowed it to happen. You needed this, even if it was from who you hated most, a small bit of relief would help so much... 

He kept stroking your hair for a while, nearly putting you to sleep. Recent events had been ridiculously overwhelming and all you wanted was an escape... this might just be it.


	2. You'll Join Me In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate him more than anything, but despite your negative feelings toward him you can slowly feel yourself falling for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so awkward, I'm a terrible writer! XD

It was calm in this little room, very quiet except for the beeps of computer terminals and other stuff. The sounds of walking stormtroopers' footsteps echoed through the hallways. Opening and closing doors broke the quiet ever once in a while. It was calm, but cold and unfamiliar.

Your home planet had been very different. Surrounded by nature and animals, forests and rivers were common and your village was set in a clearing. It was quiet, but a much less mechanical quiet. You missed the birds chirping, the calls of the giant lizards that lived nearby, the fresh air, the soft light of the three moons whose light took the place of a sun... It was all you'd known, and it was gone.

You had been held captive on this base for a week now. Ren would visit a few times a day, but mostly had other business to attend to. You still had no idea who he was- he always wore a mask, and you couldn't look into his eyes to see any emotion, whether he hated you, needed you, cared about you or anything. You had no idea what he looked like, and had no way of knowing whether he was even human, but you were definitely very curious. After all, you lived with him now. It was strange not knowing him.

Your restraints had been removed in your sleep. Realising this now, you tried to sit up, but felt very weak as you did. You hadn't moved for a week, so your muscles were stiff, your blood settled, and everything felt horrible.

A numbness came from where you had been shot in the leg. Realising its lack of use someone had amputated it and replaced it with a prosthetic without your knowledge. It was strange and would take a long time to get used to, but seemed functional. More functional than the rest of your body, at least, as of now.

A door opened behind you. As you looked back, you realised this was the first time you'd seen what was outside that door. It was exactly what you'd expected- a hallway that looked similar to this room.

Ren walked in, with his usual mask covering his face. He turned around and locked the door before crouching down in front of you as usual.

"Why did you release my restraints?"

He ignored the question. "Can you move alright?"

"...To some extent. It makes me dizzy, but I can. I haven't tried standing yet."

He stood, towering over you. "Do you need help?" he asked, offering a hand for you to take.

You stared at him, confused, and made an attempt to stand on your own. Your vision darkened around the edges, and you fell forward, arms flailing for some attempt to find balance, but failed and landed face first. You made no attempt to get up.

Ren dropped down and lifted you up, trying to make sure you were okay, and held you up for support. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuine concern showing even through his voice changer.

A dull ache flowed through all your muscles from lack of use, and you couldn't think clearly. Your vision was blurry and darker than it should have been. Nothing was right.

"I'm fine."

Never show weakness. Asking for help is rude. This was the number one rule you had been taught in your village, and everyone followed it. Never ask someone for help, never show you're less than strong. Only if someone is already giving you help should you accept it. That's just the way it was.

Your vision fogged even more, and suddenly a strong wave of all your emotions exploded in your mind all at once. You screamed, and when it passed not seconds later, _"What the hell what that for?"_

"You're lying."

"Were you just in my head?"

He didn't respond directly, just lifted you up and laid you down on the bed. You tried your best not to pass out- you didn't trust this faceless man in the slightest bit, especially if you were unable to move or consciously speak. Of course you hadn't been able to for an entire week, but even so.

He turned around and walked out of the room, robes trailing behind him, and allowed the door to stay open.

_Is this my chance now?_ you thought. _I could just get up and walk out if I wanted to..._

You tried standing, but again no luck.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................

You awoke to Ren's mask above your face, holding you in his arms and gently rocking you back and forth like a baby. It was calming but horrible... It reminded you of your mother, how she would hold you when you were sick, how she would carry your baby brother around while he slept... You loved it and still you hated its essence in every way. But there was something about it, like he knew. He knew what he was supposed to do although he had never held anyone this way before. As far as you could tell, at least. It felt like there was something more than just him trying to wake you up and calm you down in a generic way he'd guessed, it was like he'd read your mind somehow. Those babyhood memories wouldn't have come to you otherwise, you realised.

"Have you been in my head?" you asked, your words slurred and drowsy.

Again, he didn't answer. "You need to be more careful. If you want to stand up again, you need my help."

You hated accepting help, especially for something as basic as standing, but you did anyway. You closed your eyes and nodded, and he lifted you into a sitting position on the cot. He held your shoulders until you felt less dizzy and could look directly at him, and then he knew you could think more clearly.

He stepped back, stood next to you, and put his arm around your back. You put an arm around his shoulders to support yourself and stood up wit him. It felt easier than you expected, and you realised he was using the Force to help hold you up. He guided you around the room a few times, and slowly lightened his use of the Force so you could get used to supporting yourself more. After a few minutes you could finally walk on your own, though shakily.

You stood in a corner of the room, with him about two metres away next to the cot. You stared at the ground.

"...Th-thank you."

He didn't respond.

After a few minutes of silence, you looked up at him and boldly asked, "I still have no idea who you are. Why do you have that mask? Is the air on this base not breathable to your species?"

He stood a little straighter and tilted his head. "I've told you. My name is Ren. That's all you need to know."

"No, that's not enough. I need to know more about you. I don't trust you."

At that, he took two steps toward you, moved his hands up to his face, and lifted the mask to reveal the face of Ren.

Thick, shiny, black hair down to his shoulders, high cheekbones, dark eyes, and the most human face you had hoped to see. He was beautiful, and you caught yourself gaping at him in shock.

You weren't expecting someone so gorgeous to come from a mask that represented a hatred beyond comprehension. He stepped forward and spoke to you for the first time in person. His voice was soft, calm, and deep.

"Now... what was it you needed to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter was really long!! A lot longer than what I'm willing to read most of the time, anyway, but I just got so caught up in it I just AAAAAAH

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually have a baby brother I'm really sorry for making you imagine this  
> Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed. From here on there's gonna be lots of divided emotions but mostly fluff :^) Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
